


Bartender Knows Best

by amy_star



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: Written for the Cabana Club challenge on Livejournal. Had to incorporate an alcoholic beverage into a drabble/ficlet. This is just the boys letting off some steam at a bar.





	

"Come on, then. Don't tell me you're not man enough to try one."

"Shut up, Spike. This has nothing to do with manliness. I'm plenty manly. As I think I proved last night."

"Last night was last night, love. Tonight is a whole other story."

"I don't see how doing shooters matters. We're *vampires* - or did you forget about that?"

Spike ignored him and motioned the bartender over. "I'll take 'nother one, even is my pansy-arsed friend over there isn't tough enough for one. As a matter of fact, give me the toughest shot you got. The one only the drunks and the pledges get." He shot Angel a look that was pure disdain. 

"Fine, I'll take one too." Angel spun back around on his stool, glaring at Spike.

"Finally mannin' up then?" Spike lit up a cigarette as the bartender poured a vile looking concoction into two shot glasses.

Angel studiously ignored him. The bartender slid the drinks in front of them. 

"Shall we? On the count of three?"

Angel just glared at Spike, but he picked up his glass. 

"One, two..." They downed the shots. And nearly coughed them back up again. Spike was distinctly green while Angel was bent double attempting not to vomit.

"What the bloody hell was in this thing? It's... foul. Nasty. Unbelievably disgusting."

Lorne grinned at him. "Called a Lava Shot, creampuff. Simple, really. Firewater, Everclear and Tabasco sauce." His grin took on an evil twinkle as Spike started choking again.

"You could have given us some warning, at least," Angel gasped out.

"He asked for it," Lorne shrugged. "Figured if anyone could handle it it would be you two."

Spike glared at him. "What in Hell did I ever do to you to deserve THAT?"

"Well, for starters, the two of you sitting at the bar for the last hour arguing over who was more manly and which whisky is the best..."


End file.
